


The Ladyboy Is Mine

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fucking Press Conferences, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami wants out of here. Right. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ladyboy Is Mine

For a moment he wonders what they would think if he suddenly blurted out that he loved this young Spaniard sitting next to him, no matter what happens in the final. The slight difference in height, the hair that's somewhere between red and brown, the eyes that reflect fire and passion, the voice that seduces him every time, the words that stray between English and Spanish. He shouldn't be thinking about any of it because Xabi gets him all hot and bothered and he's after all _in a fucking press conference_. Sometimes he just can't help feeling like a teenager.


End file.
